


Rings of Gold

by Celandine



Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: Community: daily_deviant, M/M, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-03
Updated: 2010-02-03
Packaged: 2017-10-12 14:43:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/125955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Celandine/pseuds/Celandine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sirius had himself pierced over the summer holidays, and Remus loves it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rings of Gold

"So, what do you think, Moony?"

Remus was squatting beside his trunk, unpacking it, not sure if he was glad or sorry that this was his final year at Hogwarts. He looked up.

Sirius lounged in the doorway. His shirt was unbuttoned and hanging open, the white fabric framing his chest with its sparse dark curls. There was a glint of gold, no, two glints, Remus realized, his mouth going dry as he saw the rings that adorned Sirius's nipples.

"They're brilliant," he managed to say. "You got those this summer?"

"Yeah. James helped me decide. I thought you'd like them." Sirius shut the door and leaned against it, smiling. "There's more."

"M-more?"

"Want to see?"

"James and Peter..." Remus made a half-hearted protest.

Sirius's grin was smug. "Prongs is being head-boy-ish somewhere, probably with Evans; I don't expect he'll be back for a couple of hours. And Wormtail's off with that Hufflepuff girl he fancied so much last spring, Myrna Hilton. But I'll put a locking charm on the door to make sure no one else tries to come in and say hello, all right?"

Remus nodded. As Sirius turned to ensure that the door was locked, he rose a little stiffly; the full moon had been only two days before, and without his friends and especially Sirius there to calm and distract him, he had had more self-inflicted scratches and bites than had been the case for quite some time.

"There." Sirius turned back around and toed off his shoes even as his hands dropped to his trousers and started undoing his fly. He shoved trousers and pants down together and stood there in his socks and unbuttoned shirt, his prick stirring and hardening as Remus watched. His hand went to it automatically. "Come here and see."

Remus went to him and knelt. There were two more gold rings: one piercing the loose skin of Sirius's scrotum, the other – Remus swallowed hard – through the flesh of his cock head.

"Didn't that hurt?" Remus knew it was a stupid question even as he asked, but his own monthly endurance of pain prompted it. He couldn't imagine deliberately undertaking something that would be so painful.

"When I had it done and for a few weeks afterward." Serious shrugged. "It was worth it though. Enhances sensation like you wouldn't believe."

"I would believe," Remus murmured. He leaned forward and licked at the spot where gold met skin.

Sirius quivered. His feet moved a little further apart and his hands threaded into Remus's hair. "Moony..."

Remus licked again, a broad stripe this time from one ring of gold up to the other, and in the same movement stood. "Padfoot." Their mouths met, tongues prodding, searching. Remus didn't know if Sirius had done this with James over the summer holiday; James might be basically straight but he was also an opportunist, and Sirius was not one to refuse. If they had, though, Remus didn't want to know about it.

The hard length of Sirius's cock pressed against him, his own rising in response. Sirius groaned and bit at Remus's neck when Remus slipped a hand up his chest and tugged at one of the nipple rings. A quick glance had shown that the holes were well-healed. Remus concluded that Sirius must have had the piercings done at the beginning of the summer holidays. His hips were rocking, rubbing his cock against Sirius's thigh.

"I want you to fuck me, god, I missed that so much," Sirius said. "Please, Moony."

Remus loved when Sirius was submissive like this. Not that he did it in any formal way – some of the magazines that Sirius bought and shared made it clear that there were people who were into a whole master and slave sort of scenario, or even just took on permanent top and bottom roles. That didn't especially appeal to Remus. The very fact that Sirius was just as liable to want to take charge when they had sex made it more exciting when he relinquished control to Remus instead.

"Bed," he said hoarsely. He fumbled to strip off his own clothes and together they tumbled onto Sirius's bed, Remus pinning Sirius beneath him and sliding down his body to worry at one nipple with lips and tongue and teeth, careful as always not to risk breaking the skin. The gold was unfamiliar to his mouth, shivering against his teeth though warmed by Sirius's body heat.

Remus tugged the other nipple ring, twisting it just a tiny bit, and was rewarded with a gasp from Sirius. The rings really did enhance stimulation, no question. " _Accio_ lube." That was a spell he was excellent at, even wandless.

"Oh fuck yes, Moony, _yes_."

"Knees up," he ordered. Usually he preferred to take Sirius from behind, let his wolf tendencies loose in a way that was – relatively – controlled, but tonight he wanted to see the new piercings, the gleam of gold on Sirius's skin.

Obediently Sirius raised his legs, holding them up and open to let Remus finger his hole with plenty of lube, then slide his cock in. It always took a couple of minutes for Sirius to relax and accustom himself to penetration, no matter how much he wanted it, so Remus paused with his arms braced on either side of Sirius's body, watching his face until he took a deep breath and smiled. "All right."

Then Remus moved, thrusting steadily. A disadvantage of the position was that he couldn't easily balance on one hand and still stroke Sirius's prick with the other, but he did his best. As he tugged at the metal embedded in Sirius's flesh, Sirius shuddered and groaned. His cock remained stiff, which was unusual for him during penetration.

"Come on, Moony, mm, fuck but that feels good, harder, yeah," Sirius babbled, his head tipped back to expose his throat, eyes nearly closed so that his lashes lay in dark crescents against his cheeks. "Fuck me fuck me fuck me _now_!"

On the last word, to Remus's surprise, Sirius came. His arsehole flexed around Remus's cock and his spunk shot out in four pulses, spattering onto his belly and chest and Remus's as well.

"Sirius, oh god, Sirius," Remus chanted, making no attempt to hold back, burying himself in Sirius's hot twitching hole over and over until he had reached his own orgasm with a guttural groan that could almost have come from the wolf's throat. He collapsed, sticky and spent, as Sirius lowered his legs and put his arms around Remus.

"So I guess you liked those, Moony?"

"Oh yeah." Remus was feeling too content to move, although although he knew they should, just in case either Peter or James returned unexpectedly. Sirius's spell would only keep out those who didn't belong in the room. Then he laughed.

"Something funny?" asked Sirius.

"I was just thinking, you don't normally take any of those rings _out_ , right?"

"No, not unless you're changing to something else."

"Well, that means that you'll be wearing them in the showers. I can just imagine Wormtail's reaction, not to mention all those impressionable first years."

Sirius gave him a sly smile and stretched, adjusting his position. "Wormtail needs to be shaken up a bit, and if it intimidates firsties enough to keep them in line without having to trouble myself, then I'm all for that."

"Hm. Fair enough. Then the only downside is me having to control my raging erection when I see you like this." Remus ran his hand up Sirius's chest and tugged on a gold ring. "They suit you; rebellious and sexy too."

"I know," said Sirius smugly. "Tell you what, though."

"What?"

"If _you_ want to try getting jewelry like this, I'll get you a piercing as a birthday present." Sirius's voice was casual, but Remus knew that he meant it.

"Thanks, Padfoot. I'll think about that for sure."

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the daily_deviant, February 2010, for which I used the theme "jewelry."


End file.
